Hari Minggu
by 2U3ShiRo
Summary: Suatu hari di Minggu pagi yang cerah ...


**"Hari Minggu"**

**Boboiboy Fanfiction by 2U3ShiRo**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy Monsta. **Apapun yang diselipkan di dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik Niumi, hanya dipinjam untuk keperluan nulis.

**Warning(s) : **Typo, OOC, garing (karena saya enggak biasa bikin cerita humor)

**Selamat membaca ・ω・**

.

.

* * *

Blaze mencelupkan kain pel ke dalam ember berisi cairan pembersih, memerasnya, lalu mulai mengepel lantai yang sebelumnya sudah disapu. Biasanya Gempa dan Halilintar yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tapi kali ini dua orang itu sedang keluar.

Halilintar diajak lari pagi oleh Ying, sementara Gempa pergi ke pasar kaget yang diadakan di lapangan sekolah, mengincar diskon jengkol yang katanya enak. Awalnya Blaze ingin menolak saat diminta mengepel lantai, tapi setelah 'dibujuk' Gempa, akhirnya dia menurut.

Bukan hanya Blaze yang mendapat tugas. Ada Taufan yang sedang membersihkan jendela dapur dan Thorn yang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Ice mendapat tugas membersihkan kamar mandi, tapi sepertinya dia sudah terlelap di dalam bak mandi, soalnya suara dengkurannya keras sekali.

Solar? Tulisan 'Sibuk bereksperimen' yang cetar membahana terpampang nyata di pintu kamar, seperti jargon fenomenal milik artis negara tetangga, jadi dia enggak ikut bersih-bersih.

Lama kelamaan, Blaze merasa jenuh melakukan pekerjaannya, apalagi hanya ditemani suara dengkuran Ice yang enggak enak didengar. Terlintas sebuah ide brilian dalam pikiran Blaze.

"Kak Ufan, Blaze mau pinjam laptopnya," pinta Blaze.

"Boleh," sahut Taufan dari dapur. "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Mau putar musik, Kak. Bosan mengepel ditemani suara dengkuran Ice," jawab Blaze sambil cengengesan.

"Wah, boleh juga idemu!" seru Taufan. Dia segera mengambil laptop dari kamar lalu duduk di meja dapur, diikuti Blaze. Tangannya menekan tombol _down_ pada _keyboard_ laptop, memilah-milah lagu yang akan diputar. Mendadak Blaze mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lho, kok ada lagu India?"

"Itu dari flashdisk Gopal, punya Om Kumar katanya," jawab Taufan. "Coba dengar, deh."

Blaze enggak pernah mendengarkan lagu India sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya bisa dijadikan musik pilihan untuk mengusir rasa jenuh. Sesaat setelah Taufan menekan tombol kiri _mouse_, musik khas ala India terdengar.

Thorn yang tadinya menjemur, tiba-tiba muncul di jendela sambil mengibarkan sarung hijau di atas kepala, lalu mulai bergoyang ke bawah dan ke atas. Sekilas kelihatan seperti adegan iklan komersial. Blaze dan Taufan melongo.

"Thorn, kamu ngapain?" tanya Taufan heran.

"Enggak tahu, Kak! Pas Thorn dengar lagunya, mendadak kepikiran untuk melakukan ini," jawab Thorn polos. Sepertinya dia kerasukan penari latar film Bollywood.

"Tapi lagunya memang enak didengar," komentar Taufan. Dia mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, menikmati alunan lagunya sambil kembali mengelap jendela dapur.

Blaze meninggalkan dapur, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu. Saking asyiknya bergoyang, kaki Blaze enggak sengaja menyenggol ember berisi cairan pembersih.

_"Tumpah seember."_

Taufan muncul dari balik pintu sambil bernyanyi, mengikuti irama lagu. Karena enggak tahu lirik aslinya, Taufan memutuskan untuk membuat plesetan lalu bernyanyi sambil menggoyangkan kepala ala orang India.

Boleh juga, batin Blaze. Dia akhirnya mengikuti ulah Taufan dan mulai bernyanyi, tanpa memedulikan bau keringat dari ketiak mulus yang selalu dipuja para penggemarnya.

_"Tumpah seember, ku mesti balik._

_Udin nonton lenong, sampai ngeces aaaiir._

_Abang tampar aku, jadinya kok sakit._

_Padan muka, kauu. Ish, ish, tak patuuut."_

Rusak sudah lirik lagunya dirombak ulang oleh mereka. Rumah mendadak berubah menjadi lokasi syuting video klip lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Taufan dan Blaze kini bergoyang dengan serunya, diikuti Thorn yang berlarian mengibarkan sarung hijau merk G*jah Berdiri warisan kakeknya sambil ikut bernyanyi.

_"Tumpah seember, Thorn mesti balik."_

Sesaat kemudian Thorn terdiam. "Lirik selanjutnya apa, ya? Thorn lupa"

_GUBRAK!_

"Eh, ada apa ini?"

Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sosok Gopal dan Fang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Barulah Thorn ingat kalau dia lupa menutup pintu depan tadi, yang untungnya sekarang sudah ditutup dua tamu enggak diundang itu.

Lagu sebelumnya kini berganti menjadi Bole Chudiyan, membuat Gopal yang mendengar refleks berbalik ke belakang lalu menggoyangkan tangannya.

_"Boleh jadian, boleh gandengan,"_ Gopal bernyanyi dan berbalik ke depan lalu melanjutkan, _"Eneng kok geulis, sini sajalah."_

Fang dan ketiga pecahan elemen Boboiboy menganga. Oke, dia juga enggak tahu lirik aslinya, padahal keturunan India. Bodoh amatlah, yang penting seru. Keempat orang tadi langsung mengikuti ulah Gopal dan mulai bergoyang-goyang nista sambil ikut bernyanyi.

_"Boleh jadian, boleh gandengan._

_Eneng kok geulis, sini sajalah._

_Eeh, merem-merem, makan ramen, tebar gayaa._

_Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa._

_Le jaa le jaa, hooo ..."_

Fang mengacungkan jempol lalu menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan. Aksinya sudah seperti penari utama di film, berkat sering melihat abang tercinta bergoyang saat menonton film Kabhi Khushi Kabhi Gham di rumah. Gopal, Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn menari dengan lincah, lengkap dengan jemuran yang dijadikan selendang di leher.

**"Apa-apaan ini?"**

Aura hitam menguar dari balik pintu, memunculkan sosok Halilintar baru pulang lari pagi. Semua yang berada di ruang tengah langsung terdiam, enggak berani menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar. Sepertinya dewi fortuna enggak mau berpihak pada mereka.

Halilintar menatap ketiga adiknya dengan geram. " Kalian.."

"Kak Hali!" seru Thorn tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" sahut Halilintar kasar.

Spontan Thorn berkata, "Koi mil gaya."

Taufan, Blaze, Fang, dan Gopal melongo. Apa yang dipikirkan si pengendali elemen daun sampai menyanyikan lirik lagu India untuk kakaknya yang galak seperti kucing jingga kebelet nikah? Tapi yang paling penting, sejak kapan Thorn tahu lirik lagu Koi Mil Gaya?

Halilintar menyibakkan poni lalu enggak diduga, dia membalas Thorn. "Koi mil gaya."

Tiba-tiba Solar yang bawa gitar muncul entah darimana, ikut berkata, "Koi mil gaya."

Seisi ruangan terdiam. Solar memasang kacamata hitamnya lalu mulai memetik gitar, gayanya benar-benar mirip Shah Rukh Khan, atau lebih tepatnya Solar Khan (?). Sesaat kemudian kembali terjadi joget Bollywood berjamaah di ruang tengah bersama para Trio Troublemakers, Fang, Gopal, Solar Khan, dan Halilintar. Sambil bermain gitar, Solar berlutut di lantai lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_"Muka kece badai, yo man, ku gaya_.

_Makan sambel petai, yang penting ku gaya."_

Mungkin lain kali mereka harus belajar bahasa India pada Om Kumar, ayah Gopal, soalnya daritadi nyanyi liriknya enggak ada yang benar. Goyangan Thorn dan Halilintar sudah terlihat seperti pasangan Solar Khan, sementara Taufan, Blaze, Fang, dan Gopal yang beraksi sebagai penari latar ikut bernyanyi.

_"Baju bagus, kacamata, serba swag sangat_.

_Biarpun semuanya beli di pasar kaget."_

Ruang tengah semakin heboh. Jaket Halilintar dilepas lalu diputar-putar di udara. Taufan, Gopal, dan Blaze mengangguk-angguk sadis seperti di konser musik rock. Thorn dan Fang ikut pakai kacamata hitam lalu pura-pura main gitar seperti Solar. Kapten Kaizo, Laksamana Tarung, Kokoci, dan Adudu, tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut menjadi penari latar.

**"Bagus ya, disuruh bersihkan rumah malah joget berjamaah."**

Gempa berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum sadis sambil berkacak pinggang, mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih pekat dari Halilintar sebelumnya. Seisi ruangan mendadak hening.

"Alamak ..."

Pemandangan yang terlihat sungguh enggak elit. Ember tumpah di samping Blaze, jemuran melekat di badan sebagai selendang dan ikat kepala, sisanya berhamburan di lantai, lantai basah penuh jejak kaki.

Gempa menatap horor orang-orang di hadapannya. Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, dan Solar menelan ludah. Diam-diam Halilintar berjingkat, hendak kabur sebelum Gempa mengamuk.

**"Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Solar,"** panggil Gempa. Tangannya merogoh kantung belanjaan, mengeluarkan benda berbau yang tampilannya enggak lulus sensor. Jengkol super pedas dari pasar kaget. "SINI KALIAN!"

"HUAAAH!"

"AMPUN KAK GEMPA!!"

"THORN ENGGAK MAU MAKAN JENGKOL!"

"SOLAR BELUM GOSOK GIGI DARI KEMARIN, KAK!"

Gempa segera menyumbat mulut keempat kembarannya sekaligus, langsung dililit lakban hitam menggunakan Tangan Tanah, lalu menggantung mereka secara terbalik di langit-langit. Setelah selesai, dia berbalik lalu mencengkeram pundak Halilintar yang hendak kabur.

**"Mau kabur kemana, Halilintar?"**

Yang dipanggil langsung merinding.

"Kamu yang paling tua, bukannya negur malah ikut-ikutan! CUCI SEMUA JEMURANNYA SAMPAI TRANSPARAN! ATAU MAU DIGANTUNG KAYAK MEREKA, HAH?!"

"Ampun!" jerit Halilintar. Dia segera memunguti semua jemuran yang ada lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju halaman belakang.

Gempa melirik Fang, Gopal, Kapten Kaizo, Laksamana Tarung, Kokoci, dan Adudu dengan tatapan garang.

"KALIAN YANG BUKAN PENGHUNI RUMAH INI, NGAPAIN LIHAT-LIHAT? PULANG SANA!" teriak Gempa sambil menendang para penghuni asing tersebut keluar.

Dan begitulah akhir dari ide brilian Blaze dengan lagu India di laptop Taufan. Setidaknya sisi positifnya, dia enggak jenuh lagi, kan?

**Omake** :

Ice terbangun begitu ingusnya yang menjadi gelembung pecah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gumaman enggak jelas dari ruang tengah. Ice segera menghampiri sumber suara dan bertemu dengan Gempa di TKP.

"Lho, Ice sudah bersih-bersih kamar mandi? Cuci muka dulu terus nanti bantu mengepel, ya!" pinta Gempa.

"Um, Kak Gempa?"

"Iya?"

"Itu yang di langit-langit apa?" tanya Ice sambil menunjuk para saudaranya yang 'tewas' mengenaskan digantung terbalik di belakang Gempa.

"Enggak usah dilihatin, itu cuma kelelawar nyasar dari India."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note :**

**Ini terinspirasi dari mimpi absurd yang dialami beberapa waktu lalu.**

**_Aku sedang bertarung dengan Halilintar. Beradu pedang Halilintar dengan pedang Higanbana._**

**_Spontan ku berkata, "Koi mil gaya."_**

**_Enggak terduga, dibalas juga sama Hali, "Koi mil gaya."_**

**Dan terjadilah joget film Bollywood dengan penari latar entah darimana asalnya xD**

**List lagu yang diplesetkan :**

**• Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

**• Bole Chudiyan**

**• Koi Mil Gaya**

**Diingatkan, fanfiction ini enggak disponsori oleh industri film Bollywood dan sarung G*jah Berdiri.**

**#2U3ShiRo**


End file.
